Teen Talent
by Akatsaki
Summary: Nueva escuela; nuevos problemas. Grandes errores; pero también grandes enseñanzas. Un nuevo encuentro y un reencuentro. En el corazón no se manda. Pero el haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo: si que es masoquismo...
1. Prologo

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el Prologo original, ojala que les gusten.**

**Felices vacaciones. Hasta pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Cuelgo el teléfono con tristeza, lo veo detenidamente por un rato. Me alejo de él, sin volear de nuevo hacía el… **

▬**Nos veremos pronto ****▬le digo al aparato telefónico, para que interceda por mí y se lo dedique a la persona con la que acabo de hablar, tonto, pero así me siento.**

**Subo las escaleras con pereza y entro a mi habitación, observo a mí alrededor, finalmente camino unos cuantos pasos y me dejo caer en mi cómoda cama boca arriba, cierro los ojos. Libero mi mente y viene a mí un tema que discutir conmigo misma…**

**Se supone que el que busca encuentra ¿no?... pues, al parecer, en el **_**"amor"**_**;****ese término no es así. E igualmente, por lo regular; nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, por la que, aunque no queramos… terminamos sufriendo demasiado.**

**Bien dicen que el amor es difícil, y ya veo que es verdad.**

**¿Cómo es posible que seamos tan masoquistas en este tema del amor? Es algo realmente increíble e ilógico.**

**Hasta el que dice que nunca se va a casar, termina casándose primero que todos sus amigos y familiares. **

**Es totalmente absurdo, incomprensible e ilógico el tema del amor.**

**Más sin embargo no es el único tema absurdo, incomprensible e ilógico; hay varios que también lo son. Otro tema, por ejemplo es: el masoquismo, decimos que no, pero de verdad nos encanta sufrir o nos hacemos los sufridos, unos más que otros por supuesto. Y si que es verdad… en primera… ¿por qué elijes o te gustan las cosas que te hacen daño? ¿Por qué te enamoras de la persona equivocada? En algunos casos no es la culpa de la persona, puesto que "en el corazón no se manda". Más en otros casos no es así; les encanta sufrir y las cosas que igualmente les hacen daño o causan sufrimiento, y no se alejan de ellas, sino que están ahí hasta llegar a lo último… la muerte ****▬y no sólo me refiero a el amor, sino también a los vicios del alcohol, el cigarro, entre otros.**

**Pero, regresando al tema del amor… Yo creo que es verdad que, el amor llega solo, por su propia cuanta, sin necesidad de ir a buscarlo, pero cuando se encuentra; se sufre muchísimo por él, es algo inevitable que eso pase, y se dice: que en el amor que se sufre más: es más duradero y hermoso ▬eso sí que me cuesta mucho creerlo, ya que eso sobre pasa al masoquismo, ya que no solo sufres tú, sino también la persona que amas.**

**Pero bueno… en fin, supongo que eso ya le corresponde a cada persona de esté mundo extraño.**

**Algo que también es increíble es; de donde y entre quienes surge el amor: hay desde imposibles, mal vistos ante la sociedad, de novela, etcétera. Algunos ejemplos son; los que se enamoran a primera vista, entre maestro y alumna, amigos, conocidos, hasta de diferentes clases sociales.**

**Ahora, otro tema; dicen que el amor es sano, pero en estos tiempos, ya no es así; el amor se ha llenado de perversión traiciones, juegos de niños, etcétera. Hoy en día es una cosa que nunca se llego a pensar o creer que pasaría con el sentimiento del amor.**

**El amor se ha transformado tanto ▬en algunos casos, no en todos aún****; ahora sólo es un juego, que trata de hacer daño a todas las personas posibles ▬que lógicamente son o eran su pareja▬; solamente es sexo, es sólo recibir y no dar nada a cambio: es algo estético, falso y sucio.**

**A veces pienso que es mejor caer en la pornografía ****que caer en, como le digo yo; el amor moderno▬ ya que no se le hace daño a nadie más que a ti mismo. Además… la pornografía te hace daño mentalmente, en cambio el amor moderno te hace daño en: mente, cuerpo y alma.**

**No estoy diciendo que la pornografía es buena, ni mucho menos la estoy recomendando, solamente estoy haciendo comparaciones y exponiendo mis ideas ▬que no son nada sanas▬. No me importa que esté hablando sola en este instante, total; siempre lo hago, además no le afecta a nadie, puesto que la conversación y exposición de ideas se está llevando a cabo dentro de mi cabeza.**

**A parte… ya me han dicho que estoy loca; mi propia madre, mi hermano, mis amigos e incluso yo misma me lo he dicho. Por lo tanto no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen las demás personas ▬que lógicamente no conozco**** sobre mí.**

**Aunque aún ****no sé por qué muchos alumnos se empeñan en ser populares.**

**Incluso hacen sus propios grupitos… ¡Va! Que tonto.**

**Y ahora me voy a meter a la boca del lobo… "la preparatoria", el lugar en donde más grupos hay, pero también tiene sus ventajas… todos se ignoran entre sí, no importa que hagas, nadie te va prestar atención alguna ****▬a menos de que te conozcan▬****, te puedes caer de la peor forma posible y nadie se va dar cuenta o si te ve; te va ignorar, o lo tomara como si nada hubiera pasado. **

**Sí que es tonto; ya que todos son de la misma Institución Educacional, pero bueno, ni modo, hay que atenerse a lo que la vida nos trae.**


	2. No pude decírselo

**Capitulo 1: No pude decírselo**

**Es sábado, 7 de agosto del 2010… las clases aún no empiezan, falta más de una semana para entrar a la boca del lobo, como le digo yo.**

**Lo que nos resta de vacaciones… nos vamos a divertir en grande.**

**La salida de mí ex escuela, a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta de entrada… es donde me encuentro justo ahora, esperando a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo. **

**Las chicas me están esperando en mí auto nuevo, un "Ford-Tempo" de color negro, que esta estacionado en la esquina de la calle. **

**Regalo que me hicieron mis padres por entrar a una preparatoria pública, el auto es semi nuevo, pero muy bonito, además… no importa, al menos tengo auto y podre trasportarme a donde quiera e ir a donde yo quiera y cuando quiera, a menos de que se me acabe la gasolina. Jajaja, yo y mis chistes malos.**

**Les dije que se quedaran en el auto y a esa distancia… no quiero que hagan una tontería o una metida de pata... o eso es lo que esperaría de mí rubia amiga… Ino Yamanaka.**

**Mí amiga Hinata Hyuuga: es más sensible en lo que respecta a molestar a las personas, muy diferente a Ino ****ella si molesta a todos por igual, hasta yo toco de sus maldades… y eso que yo soy su mejor amiga, uff. ¡¿Que esperan las demás personas? Las compadezco, mejor no se crucen en su camino si no quieren salir heridos. Jajaja otro chiste malo.**

**Lo único en que se parecen las dos… es que nunca te dejaran morir.**

**A las dos las quiero como hermanas… **

**A mí hermana Ino, la… cuido de que no se meta en demasiados problemas y salga herida por los hombres, por que es lo malo de ella, es muy "bolada con los hombres". Es de carácter fuerte y no se deja de casi nadie.**

**Mí hermana Hinata… es otro caso, a ella la debo de cuidar de las personas, es muy fácil que la lastimen o la hagan sentir mal… algo que evitó yo a toda costa, mientras este con ella nada malo le pasara. Es fácil que se sienta insegura… ella me lo ha dicho… "solo contigo me siento segura Sakura, por favor nunca me dejes sola" ****eso me llego****▬,**** me dedico desde ese entonces a no dejarla sola y hacerla sentir protegida y segura. Ella es de carácter débil.**

**Una rara combinación de hermanas, una más fuerte que la otra, pero ante todo "estamos juntas y nos apoyamos en todo", eso es lo que hacen o deben de hacer todos los hermanos del mundo.**

▬ **¡Sakura! ▬me llamaron. Así sacándome de mí mundo.**

**Volteé a mí lado izquierdo… y lo vi, tan guapo y alegre como siempre, corriendo en mí dirección.**

**Mí mejor amigo… con el que siempre he podido contar… el que me consuela… me quiere… me protege… me comprende… con él que he reído infinidad de veces… él que me apoya en todo… me regaña con cariño cuando hago algo en contra mío... todo lo que una puede desear de un hombre… este amigo que tengo… es todo lo que me gustaría para un buen novio… somos los mejores amigos… si se habla de esa palabra molesta y linda a la vez: "noviazgo", la relación puede cambiar si no funciona…**

**Termino de llegar hasta a mí.**

▬**Hola ▬me saludó sonriente... una sonrisa que me hace latir el corazón a mil por hora.**

▬**Hola ▬le respondí el saludo con otra sonrisa.**

**¿Cuándo comencé a sentir esto por él?... se metió a mí corazón poco a poco… y yo no me di cuenta hasta… hace unos meses atrás. **

**Intentaba e intentaba no sentir nada por él… pero cuanto más reprimía estos sentimientos… fueron creciendo más, más y más.**

**Hasta llegar a esto… ahora… me encuentro en una decisión muy importante… pero tengo que pensarlo muy bien, no me puedo arriesgar a perder una amistad tan hermosa como esta que tengo con mí mejor amigo...**

▬ **¿Cómo estás? ▬me preguntó preocupado.**

▬**Bien… no te preocupes, estaba en mí mundo, ya sabes ▬lo tranquilicé. **

**Haciendo señas con las manos. Me las detuvo, tomándolas entre las zullas fuertemente, pero sin lastimármelas.**

▬**Me enteré… de que… ▬empezó▬. Ya no vas a entrar a está escuela ▬me dijo por fin. Señalándome la escuela con su cabeza.**

▬**Si… ya no voy a entrar aquí ▬se me quebró un poco la voz por tal confirmación a mí mejor amigo.**

▬**Que mal… ▬me dijo y se calló. **

**Al igual que yo… no se que debo agregar. ¿Le digo lo que siento por él?... ¿Me arriesgo a que esto sea más que una hermosa amistad?... ¿Y si no funciona?... ¿No le digo y seguimos con nuestra hermosa amistad?...**

**¿Me dolerá si me calló y no le digo nada?... ¿Si se lo digo… nos seguiremos viendo?... ya no voy a estar en está escuela… eso hará mucho más difícil un noviazgo con mí mejor amigo.**

**¿Se lo digo?... ¿No se lo digo?...**

**¡Esto es muy difícil! Dicen que el amor duele… pero que duele mucho más cuando no puede ser. **

**¿Qué debo hacer?...**

**¿Lo amo?... o… ¿Es solo un enamoramiento?... ¿Un capricho tal vez?... pero me esta doliendo mucho… aquí adentro… en el corazón.**

**¿Cómo será si no le digo nada?... ¿Cómo será si se lo digo?... ¿Qué sentirá él por mí?... las malas lenguas ****se les puede llamar así**** dicen: **

"**Que bonita pareja hacen", "sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro", "¿se besaron en la celebración del día de muertos? ****ya que ese fue el chisme de un lunes después de esa celebración, pero no nos besamos, solo estábamos viendo un Anime muy juntos en mí DVD portátil****, y algunas otras cosas.**

**Me viene el recuerdo de una canción… "Por amarte así- Cristian Castro y Ana Isabel": Por amarte así, a un paso de tú boca y sin poder besarla, tan cerca de tú piel y sin poder tocarla. Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada, por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte así...**

▬**Pero… ▬me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos mi mejor amigo▬. Podemos seguir viéndonos… además… tienes mí número ¿no? ▬me preguntó, con esperanza en su voz y ojos.**

▬**Si. El de tú celular y el de tú casa ▬le respondí igualmente esperanzada▬. Creo que si podemos seguir viéndonos ▬le dije.**

**Me sentí "como una mujer diciéndole a su amante que se pueden seguir viendo a pesar de lo que los demás piensen y divulguen".**

**Podemos seguir viéndonos… hablarnos por teléfono… ¿entonces?... ¿si podemos tener un noviazgo?…. Pero… ¿y la amistad? No me puedo arriesgar tanto... ¿Qué hago?...**


	3. Mall

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que hayan pasado una muy bonita navidad.**_

_**Bueno; yo aquí dejo esto por fin.**_

_**¡Feliz navidad: ****sasuke-glamour****! Este es mi humilde regalo para ti, espero que te guste.**_

_**Igual a ustedes lindas, espero que le den una oportunidad a esté Fic.**_

_**Nos leemos después, bye.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Capítulo 2: Mall.**

**Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas. No puedo arriesgar demasiado, por algo que tal vez no funcioné, además pido mucho: las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan bien o al menos por lo regular siempre es así… es mejor que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos; los que se cuentan todo, los que no tienen secretos entre ellos, los que siempre estarán ahí para todo, los amigos incondicionales… si, es mejor así… "tener una hermosa amistad, que duré y perduré". **

**Es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar, aunque me duela: es la mejor que hay, tal vez me duela al principio o al final, pero... sin duda es la mejor, sirve que aclaro mi mente y corazón, aunque tengo que recordar que el corazón no piensa, sólo siente: y la mente y el corazón cuando están en desacuerdo hacen sufrir muchísimo; son peor que el agua y el aceite. Si cuando están de acuerdo los dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos, puesto que ya sea el uno o el otro hace que cometas alguna tontería y lógicamente te hacen pasar vergüenzas sin quererlo, muy pocas veces se ponen de acuerdo esas dos grandes fuerzas que tenemos.**

▬**Bueno… entonces adiós… Kyo ▬me despedí de él un poco apagada.**

▬**Adiós, cuídate mucho ▬igual se despidió de mí con algo de tristeza.**

▬**Si, tú igual ▬trata de evitarlo pero; se me quebró la voz al final.**

**No le di tiempo de que se diera cuenta de algo o me pregunte-diga algo más. Salí corriendo con dirección a mí auto, por suerte no me siguió… llegue hasta él, y me recargue en la cajuela. No puedo llorar ahora… Ino e Hinata se preocuparían por mí innecesariamente, se supone que salimos a divertirnos, no a pasar un mal rato y lamentarse. **

**Kyo se despide de mí con la mano a lo lejos, le correspondo la despedida.**

**Respiro profundamente y cambio de inmediato; de los ojos cristalizados por una sonrisa… es muy bueno el poder cambiar de carácter tan fácilmente… yo le llamo talento; ya que no cualquiera hace eso "cambiar de estado de ánimo en un segundo", o al menos eso creo… **

**Me funciona muy bien esté; como yo le digo "talento", muy pocas personas saben mí verdadero estado de ánimo… Kyo era uno de ellos, sabía cuando estaba triste, enojada: antes que yo misma. Siempre me sacaba una sonrisa cuando nadie más podía… ¿encontraré a alguien como él otra vez?... mejor dejo eso de lado por un momento. Después me voy a poner triste y no quiero eso. Le prometí a Ino y Hinata que las llevaría al Mall; de compras, ver una película, comer y lo que se nos ocurra.**

**Comencé a caminar, sin mirar atrás… me dirijo a la puerta del pilotó, la abro y me subo, cierro la puerta con un poco de desgano.**

**Ino empezó; como por lo regular lo hace:**

▬ **¿Qué paso? ▬****me preguntó entusiasmada desde su asien****to "el copiloto".**

▬**Le dije que ya no vamos a entrar a esta escuela ▬le conteste**** simplemente, con tonó de voz apagado.**

▬ **¿Solo eso? ¡¿En que quedaron? ▬****se desespero mi rubia amiga.**

▬**Que podemos seguir viéndonos y… ▬me interrumpió antes de terminar.**

▬**Se van a estar hablando por teléfono o celular ****▬termino por mí Ino▬. Entonces no está nada mal… no la van a sufrir tanto los mejores amigos, todo va a seguir igual por lo que veo ▬dijo. Eso me caló. ¿Por qué Ino es tan poco observadora? Suspire. Al parecer Hinata lo noto… ella si es observadora… no como Ino.**

▬**Mejor vámonos ya al Mall ▬dijo Hinata para sacarme del pesar.**

▬ **¡Oh si, vámonos ya! ▬se emocionó ahora la rubia nada observadora.**

▬**Si ▬dije por lo bajo. Arranque el auto y lo conduje con dirección al Mall.**

**Veinte minutos para llegar al fin… me estacione cerca, para no caminar tanto, no porque sea floja para hacerlo. No quiero tener tiempo para pensar y escaparme a mí mundo.**

▬ **¿A dónde primero? ▬les pregunté mientras entrabamos por las puertas automáticas, mil respetos a quien las inventó. Te ahorras el tener que empujar las molestas puertas, ahora se abren solas por ti, dejándote entrar como celebridad, yo me siento a veces así, por estas famosas puertas… tonto, pero así me siento a veces.**

▬**A comprar ropa primeramente ▬dijo Ino.**

▬**Comprar libros ▬aportó Hinata.**

▬**Vamos primero por la ropa, luego por los libros, después por CD's, al cine y a comer ▬dije nuestro futuro plan y recorrido por el Mall.**

**No hemos juntado dioqui's tanto dinero, no hemos trabajado tanto para nada, no les hemos pedido dinero a nuestros padres para no gastarlo… se ha llegado el día de gastarlo, no todo, pero gastarlo.**

▬ **¡Eso! ▬grito Ino▬. Vamos a la tienda de "Boca Rosa" ▬la interrumpimos Hinata y yo antes de que terminara.**

▬ **¡Nadie tiene más blusas! ▬dijimos las dos en coro y reímos las tres juntas. **

▬ **¡Vámonos! ▬dije y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la tienda de "Boca Rosa: Nadie tiene más blusas", muy buen eslogan para una tienda de ropa, y claro que tiene muchas blusas; eso me consta, no he encontrado otro lugar que tenga tantas blusas como en Boca Rosa.**

**Llegamos y entramos, empezamos a mirar y seleccionar la ropa que nos vamos a probar y ya después comprar, nos divertimos de más en los vestidores, sin contar que nos probamos ropa que no nos correspondía; Hinata se puso una blusa que seleccioné y le quedo demás pegada de arriba, yo me puse un pantalón que eligió Ino y me quedo muy apretado de la parte trasera, entre algunos errores de ropa más: eso nos hizo reír mucho, sacándonos unas cuantas altas carcajadas. **

**Por fin, cada una compro; "tres blusas, dos pantalones, una falda y un short", diferentes estilos y colores para cada una, pero a fin de cuentas, la misma cantidad de prendas.**

**Salimos y nos dirigimos a "Samborn's"; un lugar donde hay muy buenos libros, dejamos las cosas que compramos en "Boca Rosa" con la señorita de paquetería.**

**Entramos a la sección de libros y empezamos a ver y comparar libros.**

**Hinata compro el libro de "Gabriel García Márquez- Cien Años De Soledad".**

**Ino el de "Lauren Kate- Fallen".**

**Y yo "Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez- Juventud En Éxtasis".**

**Los que ellas compraron yo ya los tengo, les dije que se los prestaba, pero dijeron que no, que preferían portarlo ellas y tenerlos en su poder "una frase mía", prefiero comprarlos que descargarlos de Internet, aparte de que la computadora daña mucho la vista.**

**Claro que hay cosas que prefieres hacer en la computadora "la tarea, escribir, divertirte (a veces, no siempre), entre algunas otras cosas, ya que te da flojera hacerlas sin la ayuda de la computadora.**

**Pagamos los libros, volvimos a la paquetería: sacamos las bolsas con nuestra ropa nueva y nos dirigimos a "Sound's" a comprar discos compactos. Entramos y volvimos a dejar las cosas en paquetería, ahora con un joven de buena cara y cuerpo; mayor que nosotras por supuesto. Lo que he aprendido de los chicos mayores es que "solo buscan conquistas y ratos con las chicas menores que ellos": por lo mismo yo no les hago caso, es mejor ignorarlos. Por lo tanto "no les prestamos atención alguna", lo que nos trae aquí son los discos.**

**Fuimos primero a la sección de Pop, propuesta de Ino.**

▬**Quiero esté ▬nos dijo y tomó el nuevo disco de "Lady Gaga".**

**Lady Gaga; solo me gusta para bailar o cantar, me ayuda con mí ingles.**

▬**Vamos a la sección de balada ▬nos propuso Hinata.**

▬**Vamos ▬dije y camine hacia esa sección. Entramos en ella e Hinata empezó a buscar el disco que quería.**

▬**Esté ▬dijo y nos mostro a Ino y a mí el disco de "Marco Antonio Solís".**

▬**Muy buena elección Hinata ▬la alagué.**

▬**Gracias Sakura ▬me dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

▬**Vamos a la sección de Metal ▬****les informe y me ****dirijo hacia allá.**

**Entro y busco rápidamente por lo que vengo, ajá; ¡lo encontré!**

▬ **¿Cuál es? ▬****me preguntó Ino.**

▬**Bullet For My Valentine y Cradle Of Filth ▬****le dije y les ****mostré los dos discos a ambas.**

▬**Muy buenos ▬****me dijo Ino.**

▬**Solo me gustan algunas de sus canciones ▬reconoció Hinata.**

▬**Eso ya es algo ▬****la animé****▬. Vámonos ▬dije y me dirigí a las cajas.**

**Pagamos y fuimos a sacar las cosas de la paquetería.**

▬**Vuelvan pronto preciosas, aquí las espero ▬nos dijo el Don Juan que atiende la paquetería. **

▬**Hmn. Se lo voy a consultar a mí novio galán ▬me burle de él.**

**Me solté riendo, Ino e Hinata corearon mis risas. Salimos con todas nuestras cosas de la tienda de música Sound's.**

▬ **¡Jajaja, te pasaste Sakura, muy buena esa! ▬me felicitó Ino y se soltó a reír de nuevo.**

▬ **¡Al pobre chico casi se le cae la cara de la vergüenza! ▬me dijo Hinata y se volvió a reír, menos escandalosamente que Ino. Ella se está riendo a todo pulmón.**

▬**Si tienen razón ▬me volví a soltar a reír. Eso sí que fue divertido, pero aun más divertido que la cara del pobre chico, fue...**

▬**Lo mejor de todo es que no tienes novio ▬dijo Ino aguantando las carcajadas, más no lo logro y nos contagio a Hinata y a mí, reímos de nuevo las tres juntas.**

**Esa es la mejor parte. No tengo novio, por lo tanto fue una broma-decepción bien y bonita para él. Pero no hay que sentirse mal por el galán: son de los que les gusta andar con quien se les cruce, son unos viles "mujeriegos", por lo tanto no sufren, más bien son ellos los que nos hacen sufrir a nosotras.**

▬**Vamos a dejar las cosas al auto ▬les dije después de reír como loca.**

**Salimos del Mall y nos dirigimos a mí auto, abrimos la cajuela y dejamos las compras recién hechas. **


	4. Hasta que nos aburramos

_**Hola de nuevo, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Pues aquí traigo la continuación de este Fanfic (ojalá le den una oportunidad).**_

_**Les prometo que este Fic se va a poner mucho más interesante, por favor denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que leen.**_

_**Nos vemos después, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Hasta que nos aburramos.<strong>

Una vez que terminamos de acomodar las cosas, regresamos adentro del mall, para…

▬ **¡Toca el cine! ▬**gritó Ino, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y acciones.

▬**Cállate Ino, llamas mucho la atención ▬**le recriminé un poco enojada.

Si que está llamando la atención, varias personas empezaron a mirarnos extraño; chismosos. Pareciera que Ino nunca antes hubiera ido a un cine. Pero no importa… ella es así y así la quiero. Sonreí muy disimuladamente.

▬**Lo ciento, estoy emocionada ▬**se confesó.

▬ **¿Cuál vamos a ver? ▬**nos preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

▬**Buena pregunta ▬dije▬. Mmm… vamos a ver los estrenos ▬**empecé a caminar hacía ellos.

Llegamos a la entrada del cine. Caminamos a ver los estrenos, hasta esos típicos cartelones con luces azules y la portada de la película.

▬ **¿Mmm? ▬**meditó Ino; viendo los cartelones atentamente.

Hinata se dedico a verlos uno por uno detenidamente. Yo los recorrí todos rápidamente con la mirada, una en especial llamo mí atención; "Eclipse, de la saga de Crepúsculo", me detuve en ella.

▬**Eclipse ▬**leí en voz alta.

▬ **¡Esa! ▬**gritaron al unisonó Ino e Hinata.

▬**Bien. Iré a comprar los boletos ▬**digo, me dirijo a una caja. Me formo en la fila, espero mí turno.

¿Cuánto duran las películas en el cine?... hmm… si hago memoria; depende de que tan buena sea la película, si es una famosa ▬un estreno muy esperado▬ puede durar hasta cuatro o cinco semanas, si no lo es, una o dos semanas. Un dato que me llama mucho la atención; es cuánto se invierte en una cinta cinematográfica y cuánto deja de ganancia, en fin, eso depende del tipo de película, actores y actrices que participan, dialogo, lugar en el que se graba, entre otros.

Llegó mí turno, bien dicen que el tiempo se te va volando cuando piensas en algo o alguien.

▬**Buenas tardes ▬**me saluda amablemente la señorita que atiende la caja.

▬**Buenas tardes. Tres boletos para Eclipse, por favor ▬**pedí, amablemente.

▬ **¿Español o subtitulada? ▬**preguntó.

▬**Español ▬**dije simplemente, con aburrimiento.

A Ino no le gusta mucho leer, muy apenas lo hace en la escuela, a leído algunos libros; pero por recomendación mía, es algo extraño, lee un libro de más de doscientas páginas pero no lee un simple libro de texto con dibujos o una película que le gusta.

Por Hinata y por mí no hay problema, pero es mejor no buscarle a Ino, es mejor prevenir que lamentar ▬lamentar algún berrinche que se le ocurra hacer solo porque la película esta subtitulada, no, no; mejor prevenir.

Le eché una ojeada a mí celular en lo que ella hace su trabajo en la computadora. Ya son las tres y media de la tarde.

▬ **¿Qué horario? ▬**me preguntó para seguir con su trabajo.

▬**El de las cinco cuarenta y cinco por favor ▬**contesté rápidamente, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo aquí; es increíble cuanto tiempo puedes perder por solo comprar algo.

Poco más de una hora, ese tiempo nos servirá para que demos una vuelta por el mall y si se nos antoja algo más; lo compramos o comemos, ya sea tal el caso.

Me dijo el costo, saque mi cartera; le di primero mi credencial de socio ▬en ella acumulo puntos y me dan promociones▬, después de que me la devolvió, le pague los boletos.

▬**Aquí tiene ▬**me extendió las entradas amablemente.

▬**Gracias ▬**las tomó y digo con amabilidad, me retiró del lugar.

Guarde las entradas en la cartera, un lugar seguro para ellas, no las quiero perder.

Camino hasta mis mejores amigas, ellas se volvieron a mí felices; lo refleja tanto su cara, sus ojos y esas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sonrió de lado ante eso, no me gusta admitirlo; pero me gusta hacer feliz a la gente, ayudarla sin recibir nada a cambio y me gusta más cuando es para mis amigas, amigos y familia.

▬ **¿Qué horario pediste? ▬**me preguntó entusiasmada Ino.

▬El de las cinco ▬les dije aburrida, pero sin que se note. Le entregue el ticket de compra a Hinata; ella es la que siempre hace las cuentas de lo que compramos: en veces una picha las entradas, la comida, etcétera, sino es así, cada una paga su entrada y comida. En el caso de este día; yo dije que pichaba las entradas para el cine.

▬**Eso nos da tiempo para ir a comer ▬**agregó Hinata, con una sonrisa.

▬**Sip, ¿qué vamos a comer? ▬**pregunté, ya me dio hambre.

▬**Mmm… ▬**dijo pensativamente Ino, se llevó un puño a su barbilla**▬. ¿Pizza y espagueti? ▬**nos preguntó dudosa.

▬**Bien. Pero después no te quejes si te digo gorda ▬**dije juguetonamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado, totalmente burlona. Empiezo a caminar en dirección fija a la pizzería "Peter Piper Pizza".

▬**Ja, ja, muy graciosa Sakura ▬**me dijo sin ganas; por el comentario que hice anteriormente, a eso se le llama "sarcasmo al estilo Ino", se supone que el sarcasmo se dice con humor, bueno, al menos yo lo hago así "un lindo sarcasmo con humor", pero supongo que el sarcasmo no es para nada lindo.

Se quedaron atrás, por lo tanto detuve mi paso, estoy aun cerca de ellas dos, porque solo di unos dos o tres cortos pasos**.**

▬**Tranquila Ino, ya sabes que lo dice jugando; después de todo ella es así. Dice las cosas atrabancadamente, pero no lo hace para lastimar ▬**le recordó Hinata.

▬**Lo sé, dice las cosas sin intención de herir, pero le sale todo al revés y hiere a las personas, la comprendo ▬**comentó Ino, apuesto a que tiene una sonrisa comprensiva.

▬ **¡Las voy a dejar! ▬**les avisé retadoramente a las dos.

Gracias amigas… por comprenderme y quererme por como soy, no es fácil encontrar amigas que de verdad te apoyen, comprendan y quieran.

Corrieron hacia mí, Ino se puso a mi flaco izquierdo e Hinata al derecho.

Caminamos y caminamos, hasta que al fin llegamos a la pizzería.

▬ **¿De cuál? ▬**les pregunté, antes de llegar al lugar de los puestos o minis restaurantes.

▬**Pepperoni ▬**me dijeron las dos al unisonó.

▬ **¿De tomar?**

▬**Fanta ▬**dijo Hinata.

▬**Coca Cola ▬**me dijo Ino, como si fuera obvio.

▬**Bien… hay vengo ▬**les dije con mi mismo tonó... aburrido.

Me dirigí a pedir la pizza, pero como siempre, hay que hacer fila para pedir, esto es lo único que no me gusta de las compras…

Que fila tan larga, y justo tenía que ser esté día en que debía haber una fila tan larga… el día en que no almorcé y ya es hora de comer, ya casi las cuatro de la tarde; y yo sin comer nada aún: por eso tengo mucha hambre.

Salí muy temprano de mi casa, por lo tanto no almorcé o probé bocado alguno. Umm… muchas horas sin comer, bien dicen que es un lujo y gozó el comer lo que quieres, se te antoja y gusta, no todas las personas lo tienen y lo peor es que algunas desprecian lo que tienen.

Uff, "no valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"; que le den un premio a la persona que invento esa frase. Por fin llegó mi turno.

▬**Buenas tardes ▬**me saludo la empleada.

▬**Buenas tardes. Una pizza grande de pepperoni, un espagueti y tres refrescos: uno de naranja y dos de Coca Cola ▬**pedí sin perder tiempo.

▬**Claro ▬**dijo y lo tecleó en la computadora, al parecer ya nadie vive sin tecnología. Umm… mejor no sacó garra, que yo estoy igual o peor.

Me dijo el total de la compra, pagué y me retire de la caja.

Me dirigí a la mesa elegida por Ino e Hinata. Una mesita cuadrada, algo pequeña, pero no tanto, perfecta para cuatro personas, en este caso tres.

Me siento en mi lugar correspondiente, Hinata está situada a mí derecha e Ino está frente a mí, por lo tanto el cuarto lugar está completamente libre y vacio.

Es un buen y lindo lugar para comer en compañía de familia o amigos, también se ve que es cómodo para comer solo.

Los locales y minis restaurantes situados en las orillas del lugar, en el centro o en medio de ellos; todas las mesas y sillas para los comensales.

▬ **¿Por qué tan callada? ▬**me preguntó Ino. Logrando así, sacarme completamente de mi descripción del lugar**▬. Bueno, más de lo normal ▬**corrigió**_._**


	5. Sermón, enseñanza y resignación

_**Hola de nuevo a todas esas hermosuras que tengo por lectoras.**_

_**Vengo primero que nada con una disculpa; tuve que borrar dos capítulos de este Fanfic porque me delante de capítulo (sí cosa realmente rara e increíble, se me fue la onda y publique el 5 y el 6, pero el 4 no se los traje owo).**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo número cuatro, ojalá lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

_**Sé que está muy aburrida, pero les aseguro que mejora en cada capítulo.**_

_**Les agradezco, nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Sermón, enseñanza y resignación.<strong>

▬**No, por nada importante, solo estaba viendo detenidamente el lugar, eso es todo ▬**dije para tranquilizarla. Aunque creo que hable de más, no era necesario hacerlo, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho está.

▬**Muy bien… ¡Voy al baño! ▬**anunció con un pequeño gritito, salió casi corriendo hacia el lugar que antes menciono.

Me derrumbé hacía el frente, sobre la mesa; poniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre ella, dejando un hueco entre ellos, en el metí mi cabeza. Es un gesto que hago y uso cuando estoy: cansada, aburrida, a punto de explotar y todo lo que tenga que ver con lo anterior.

Hay veces en las que Ino me sorprende por cómo vive: "sin preocupaciones; y si las tiene las deja de lado, obligaciones: no les presta atención alguna, y un punto de vista muy diferente al mío, y sí que es diferente debo de agregar". Por supuesto que mí punto de vista es muy raro, extraño y frío en ocasiones, así que es mejor que se quede con su punto de vista, al puro estilo Ino; despreocupado y sin responsabilidad.

▬**Perdónala ▬**me pidió Hinata.

▬**Sí… no te preocupes ▬**solo le contesté eso y con un tonó bastante aburrido.

Hubo un amado minuto de silencio, cosa que me está empezando a dar sueño, iba a cerrar los ojos cuando…

▬**Siento mucho lo que pasó con Kyo ▬**esa observación me hizo abrir demasiado los ojos, que bueno que tengo la cabeza metida entre los brazos y la mesa**▬. Estoy segura de que siente algo más que simple amistad por ti… ▬**sin duda, que bueno que tengo la cabeza metida como una avestruz**▬. Debiste decírselo ▬**aquí empieza el sermón, gracias Hinata; lo necesito**▬. No deberías guardar o negar tus sentimientos a los demás, aunque algunos está muy bien que los guardes y niegues ▬**rectificó con algo de gracia. Esos sentimientos son: odio, rencor, pena, maldad, en fin todos los malos sentimientos que existen en el mundo**▬. Se perfectamente que eres muy orgullosa: ¡hasta los huesos! Y también se que tú punto de vista es muy diferente al de las demás personas... ▬**hizo una pequeña pausa**▬. A parte de que estás bien centrada, tanto en lo que quieres hacer, pensar, lograr, realizar, etcétera. Pero… al hacer eso… estas renunciando a ser feliz, tal vez esa felicidad no dure mucho, pero, tendrás el bello recuerdo de esa felicidad ▬**terminó de decirme.

▬**Lo sé ▬**le conteste al fin y en mi misma pose**▬. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Renuncie a él y lo seguiré haciendo… por el bien de él… y por… mi propio bien ▬**le dije a mi amiga con pesar. Apreté mi cabeza contra mis brazos y la mesa.

▬**De seguro sufrirás mucho, y eso no me gusta para nada ▬**me dijo mi amiga lo inevitable.

▬**Así es... ▬**empecé, con voz dolida**▬. Estoy cien por cierto segura que lloraré todas las noches y tal vez uno que otro día, o todos; por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, escucharé música de varios temas relacionados con el amor, no me volveré a enamorar ▬**aporté a mi lista de sufrimiento**▬. Y esto se volverá cada día más y más difícil… o tal vez no ▬**terminé.

▬**Sakura ▬**empezó a decirme algo Hinata, sin embargo…

▬ **¡¿Eh, que número nos tocó?! ▬**preguntó escandalosamente Ino, no le contesté, solo le tendí el ticket de compra**▬. ¡Ya paso nuestro número! ▬**gritó enojada y asustada.

Escuche sus pasos correr por donde yo había ido y venido anteriormente. Salí de mi hoyo, me encontré con la mirada triste y dolorosa de mi hermana y amiga Hinata.

▬**Quita esa mirada ▬**le ordené con tonó enojado**▬. No es para tanto, saldré adelante. A parte a todos nos hace bien, aunque solo sea un poco de sufrimiento ▬**le dije y le regale una sonrisa; forzada por supuesto, pero sé muy bien cómo hacer que se vea real, otro talento según yo. Hinata me asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa.

▬**Debieron poner más atención ▬**nos reclamó Ino, dando anuncio de su claro regreso.

¿Atención? Es algo que simplemente no te va Ino. Menos mal que me guardo varios de mis comentarios, si no; ya me hubieran trinchado hace mucho tiempo atrás. "Piensa antes de hablar", muy, muy buen consejo, el que no lo siga: ¡hágalo! ¿De qué me sirve grítalo si nadie me escucha?... ¡Uff! Quiero solo comer y dormir.

▬ **¡Bien, buen provecho! ▬**volvió a gritar Ino.

Después de su molesto grito, empezó a servir la pizza. Los refrescos no fue necesario servirlos, ya vienen servidos en vasos de cartón resistente con hielos. La soda con hielo es un gran manjar y lo es mucho más por el horrible calor que hay en la estación del año: verano, menos mal que apenas estamos en enero, temporada de invierno.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dijo Hinata a Ino al recibir su trozo de pizza.

▬**Gracias cerdita ▬**le dije yo igualmente, pero con tonó burlón.

▬ **¡Que graciosa frentona! ▬**me contestó ella con tonó sarcástico.

▬**Lo sé, así soy ▬**le dije, ignorando su sarcasmo. Ella solo me gruño ante su derrota.

▬**Bueno, buen provecho **les deseé con una sonrisa en el rostro, razón; le gane a Ino, de nuevo.

▬**Sí, buen provecho ▬**deseó Ino mal humorada por su derrota.

▬**Buen provecho ▬**nos deseó Hinata entre feliz y triste, sé perfectamente el por qué de esa actitud.

Comimos amenamente las tres y más por la música que puso Ino en su celular, no tan alta, para no incomodar a las demás personas que están comiendo. Nos terminamos toda la pizza, el espagueti y los refrescos, nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a tirar la basura en su lugar, dejamos arriba del bote de basura la charola en la que Ino trajo la comida ▬claro que es higiénico dejarla ahí, porque se divide en donde va la basura y las charolas▬ nos encaminamos hacía el cine de nuevo.

Soy una total ecologista, por lo tanto me gusta reciclar, poner la basura en su lugar, no gastar el agua innecesariamente, entre algunas otras cosas, Hinata también lo es, la que no lo es, es la cerda de Ino, esa es una de las razones de su apodo; le queda como anillo al dedo.

▬ **¿Qué hora es? ▬**preguntó Ino desesperada.

▬**Las cuatro y media ▬**contesté estresada por su desesperación▬**. No te preocupes Ino, tenemos media hora de anticipación para el cine ▬**la tranquilicé.

▬**Bueno, está bien ▬**contestó más calmada, tanto por la hora y la información dada por mí.

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta, que fácil es tranquilizarla, con la que tengo problemas es con Hinata.

▬ **¿Vamos a comprar palomitas y dulces? ▬**preguntó Ino con ilusión.

▬**Si tú las vas a comprar; claro, sino: no ▬**le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante.

No me gustan casi los dulces, me empalagan muy rápido, por lo tanto casi no como; solo los que tengan chile y todo tipo de chocolates ▬sobre todo los amargos▬, tampoco le pongo azúcar a mi café o agua de sabor, no soporto la azúcar, sí le pongo azúcar a algo; es mínima.

Algunas personas ▬mi familia y amigos, incluso compañeros▬ me dicen amargada por eso, pero no les hago caso, las ignoro olímpicamente, al puro estilo de Sakura Haruno; mi estilo de ignorar a las personas les cala hasta los huesos, o al menos eso me han dicho y he visto por mí misma.

▬ **¡Ya, perdón, amargada! ▬**me recriminó Ino, eso reafirma lo que pensé con anticipación.

▬**Yo sí quiero Ino ▬**dijo tímidamente Hinata, tratando de romper la tensión.

▬ **¡Eso Hinata! **▬la felicitó la tonta de Ino.

Ino salió corriendo en dirección a los puestos del cine, Hinata se quedo atrás.

▬ **¿Segura que no quieres nada Sakura? ▬**me preguntó ella con una mirada triste. Suspiré e hice una mueca de disgusto por su mirada.

▬**Unas palomitas medianas ▬**aún tengo hambre, por eso quiero unas medianas, si por mi fuera me compraría unas grandes, pero no quiero que sepan que fui al cine, por lo mismo mejor unas medianas para no llevar evidencia de donde estuve. Saque dinero de mi cartera y se lo extendí a Hinata.

▬**No, yo te las compro ▬**me dijo ella con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacía Ino.

Yo sonreí en cuanto la vi llegar hasta Ino, que le reclamó algo que obviamente no escuche por culpa de la distancia.

▬**Sin duda eres una gran amiga, hermana y buena persona Hinata ▬**le susurré a la nada.

Regresaron después de cinco mínimos minutos con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, sé por experiencia que a ellas dos les fascina ir al cine, yo les regale una pequeña sonrisa a ambas.

▬ **¡Listo! ▬**gritó Ino feliz, yo le hice una mueca con mis cejas; las alce a hacia arriba, después rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros finalmente.

▬**Aquí tienes Sakura ▬**me dijo Hinata y me dio mis palomitas medianas.

▬**Gracias Hinata ▬**fue lo único que le dije▬**. Vamos a la sala ▬**caminamos, llegamos al pie de la entrada, saque los tres boletos de mi cartera.

▬**Tres personas ▬**le dije al encargado de la puerta y le di los boletos de entrada.

Nos dejaron entrar una vez que vio que los boletos estaban bien en todos los sentidos. Nos dirigimos hasta nuestra sala, la número cinco, llegamos a ella y entramos, rápidamente nos fuimos a los asientos de hasta arriba, no sé muy bien porque nos gusta hasta arriba, pero al menos pasa, igual la parte de en medio es buena opción.

Ino quedo a mi izquierda e Hinata a mi derecha, eso significa que yo estoy en medio de ambas.

Comencé a comer mis palomitas, ya casi no tengo hambre, podría decirse que ya solamente ando de gula, no almorcé y el almuerzo es la comida más importante del día, y últimamente me lo estoy saltando mucho.

▬ **¡Uff! A ver a qué hora empieza ▬**reclamé en voz alta.

▬ **¡Qué desesperada! ▬**me recriminó Ino.

▬**Hmm… ¡el burro hablando de orejas! ▬**le recriminé yo con una sonrisa de lado, burlona.

▬**Chicas ▬**nos llamó Hinata a ambas. Volteamos a verla Ino y yo, dándole a entender que tiene todo nuestra atención puesta en ella. Ella continuo**▬. Es mejor que no peleen como siempre, nos pueden sacar esta vez ▬**nos sugirió y recordó ella.

▬**Buena sugerencia y recordatorio ▬**le dije yo con una sonrisa tierna.

Hinata despierta en mi mucha ternura, y puedo asegurar que no solo a mí, con solo verla te dan ganas de cuidarla, de no dejar que nadie la pervierta.

▬**Es verdad ▬**aportó Ino un poco avergonzada.

A decir verdad, no es la primera vez que peleamos en el cine, es más, no es la primera vez que peleamos en algún lugar público, ya anteriormente hemos llamado demasiado la atención en lugares públicos, y no se diga en los centros de videojuegos como el Moy o maquinitas: siempre hacemos retas entre nosotras y eso hace que llamemos mucho la atención, en especial cuando jugamos Pum-It; un juego de baile. Pero en fin… así somos y así seremos.

▬**Ya va a empezar ▬**comentó Hinata muy emocionada.

▬**Al fin ▬**dije, recriminando, Ino rodo los ojos por mi respuesta e Hinata sonrió.

Los trailer's de las demás películas se hicieron presentes; esos me agradan, te enteras de las películas que se van a estrenar, pero odio la publicidad; comerciales de Coca-cola, el gobierno, etcétera.

Ruedo mis ojos, hastiada, hasta en las películas de los cines hay comerciales y no se diga las películas ya en DVD o programas de televisión.

Ahora sí, ya empezó la película…

¡Qué poca, nada que ver con el grandioso libro! A penas va en un cuarto de película y ya me estoy aburriendo, enojando, decepcionando. Volteó a ver a Ino e Hinata de reojo; están igual que yo, solo que un poco menos, ellas no se mentalizan con las comparaciones como yo.

Me siento ofendida por tales películas, ya que las otras dos están igual.

Pero esta que es la del libro "Eclipse"; se supone que debe de ser de una de las mejores películas del año, y se está ganando el premio a la peor película del año, si es que existe ese premio, umm yo y mis ocurrencias.

Si están degradando ese libro "Eclipse", ya me imagino cuánto degradaran al de "Amanecer". Suspire con pesar; tanto por mis pensamientos como por la película que estoy viendo.

Sé muy bien que no puedo comparar el libro con la película, pero en serio; los libros no están tan mal, son buenos.


End file.
